Just A Story
by sugarrush78
Summary: The story of a stranger turning into more.
1. Chapter 1

_Ashleys POV_

"Bitch, you best be getting up! Or I will put my foot up your ass! Bitch, you best be…" Ughhhhhh. Stupid fucking alarm. Stupid Mariah, thinking she is just soooo clever for changing my alarm sound. Stupid tall bitch. I'm going to go back to sleep.

"Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
>Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-oh…" comes blaring out of my phone. You have to be kidding me. I don't care how great the Ramones are, but it is too early for this shit.<p>

"Mariah, I swear to god I am going to find a hole, a really deep hole and toss you in it."

"Good morning, Sunshine! It's a beautiful morning! The sun is shining! The tank is clean…OH MY GOD the tank is clean!" she screams into my ear. I'm going to fucking kill her. I am going to get a rock and tie it to her feet so she can't swim back up.

"What do you want?" I groan into my phone.

"For you to get up. Duh." She replies, I can just hear her smirking over the phone.

"Well aren't you cute. But, seriously, why the hell are you waking me up at," glancing to my alarm clock," seven a.m., what the fuck?" I grumble into the phone.

And then she has the nerve to reply before hanging up, "It is time for school. And we can't skip and drive down to San Diego again. I have a test today. Now, hurry up. If you are ready to go by the time I get there in forty five minutes, I will take you to Starbucks."

Starbucks does sound good though. Damn it. Now I have to figure out what to wear. Do I really even care…Nope. Alright, solid black v-neck, jeans, and leather jacket it is. Now, I have to hurry and shower before that hoe gets here.

I wonder if I have time to make myself an omelet before Mariah gets me…No probably not, I'll buy a pastry or something at Starbucks. Oh! Maybe I can get coffee cake! Crap! I have ten minutes until she gets here. I hurry to throw on my clothes and start blow drying my hair before Mariah gets here to pick me and Kyla up. Is Kyla even up?

"Kyla?...Kylaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" I yell down the hall.

"What Ash?"

"Oh, you are awake."

"I'm always up before you, tard." She replies snarkily.

"You're lucky you're my sister or we would have thrown down for the attitude you just gave me midget," I mutter.

"Puuuuhhhh-lease. You love me. Besides you're like a half-inch taller than me!" She replies before running down the hall to get her shoes on.

I'm still taller. And waaaaaayyyyy hotter. I mean look at me. I'm every girls dream.

"Ash, where are my pink pumps?" she hollers from her room down the hall.

" Have you checked your closet?" I reply sarcastically. Seriously, why wear pumps to school. They have to hurt. I think she just hasn't embraced her shortness yet. I don not understand how we are at all genetically related.

"Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated  
>Nothin' to do and no where to go-o-oh…" comes out of my phone again.<p>

"hey bitch."

"Get in the car loser, we're going shopping…err well school." Mariah replies.

"Okay, me and Ky will be down in a minute." I reply before I hang up.

"KY! Let's go! Mariah is here!" I yell into the mansion.

"Oh, my sugar mama's taking us today? Yes!" She says while somehow putting on her last heel and walking outside.

"Do you realize how odd that sounds to hear about my best friend?" I ask her.

""Yeah, I do. That's why I do it. Besides its true. She always fights with us about paying whenever we all go out."

"I guess," I mutter "its still weird." And it is true, back when Mariah and I ever hang out we argue about who is going to pay, if I don't forget to ask for a split check. She really is a sweetheart. Not that I'll ever tell her that. Besides it's not like either of our families are really hurting for money. I mean she has her parent's guilt money and she inherited like a couple hundred thousand dollars from her abuelita when she passed. And she put a majority away for school and shit. I think the only thing she splurged on is her car, a 1965 cherry red Fastback. Its like sex on wheels.

"Hey ho and baby girl! Ready for some Starbucks? Or do you guys want some Jamba Juice?" Mariah asks after she pulls out of the driveway.

"Starbucks!" "Jamba!" Kyla and I yell simultaneously.

"Okay…that helps. Either fight to the death or flip a coin…And hurry up we're getting close." Mariah replies in amusement.

We flip a coin and Kyla wins. "Yes! To Jamba Juice!" Kyla shouts enthusiastically.

"Fine…"I groan.

"Aww, come on Ash, we can get Starbucks tomorrow, okay?" Mariah coos while leaning over to pinch my cheek.

"Woman! What have I told you about public displays of affection!" I say as I slap her hand away.

"Okay, one we are in my car. Two, don't lie you love being affectionate. You're too much of a snuggler to not be. And three, you look too cute when you pout. That's like trying to keep a magnet from attracting a metal of a different polarity." She replies.

"Mariah, your brain is showing." Is my only reply, she really is like oddly smart. It kind of sucks though; because I don't think she ever has to pay attention or study and she can fucking ace a test. Whatever, if I ever just half ass listened, I would have my grades shoot up to a B. I'm just going to put on her stereo.

"Woman, where is your iPod?" I question.

"In the glove box." She replies while making a turn into the Jamba Juice drive-thru. While waiting for them to finish our order and listening to Kyla and Mariah argue about her paying, I scroll through her songs and just decide to hit shuffle. Its always really funny to put Mariah's iPod on shuffle. It will go from something like The Ramones to Ke$ha to Vivaldi to Bring Me The Horizon or something else random as fuck. Her music taste is really wide. Like I tend to stick to older rock bands, old school rap, and some Top 40, while Kyla will listen to pop, top 40, or anything popular. Mariah though is weird, and it isn't like she just listens to them either, she tries her best to go see live shows whenever she can.

"Alright, let's go to hell now, okay?" Mariah says while handing me my pink star smoothie.

As Mariah pulls into a parking spot, I spot our group of friends hanging out by our usual lunch table. I see Chelsea talking to Sean and I see Aiden wearing his letterman's jacket leaning against the table while talking on his phone. He's probably talking to his girlfriend that goes to that all-girls catholic school. Or did he break with her? Oh wait, isn't he dating Madison again… I can never keep up with those twos relationship status.

Where is Madison anyways? She must have had cheer practice this morning.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I greet them as Mariah and I approach the table. Kyla went to go hang out wither dance team friends.

"Not much." "Nothing." are the given responses.

"Hey Aid," I say because he hasn't acknowledged my arrival yet. He waves in acknowledgment and gives me a forced smile, while saying goodbye to whoever he was talking to.

"What's wrong?" I ask in a whispered concern. I mean Aiden's my guy you know? He was the one and only guy I have ever gone out with and helped to support me when I came out to my devil of a mother and at school.

"I don't know. Nothing." He says.

"Liar. Its not nothing." I reply.

"There's some new kids coming today, and one of the guys was an all-American basketball player back in Ohio or something." He finally tells me. Oh, I see, he is worried he'll lose his spot on the team.

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about, this kid may be good, but I doubt he is better than you. Plus, your way better that Jordy, Coach will bump him to the bench before he bumps you." I tell him. Like seriously, Jordy sucks, I don't know how he got starting forward.

"Yeah, you are right." He speaks feeling better now and throws his arm casually around my shoulder as he stands up form the bench. "Now, where is Madison? She's normall here by now." He asks.

"I don't know…" I reply while looking around the courtyard.

"There she is!" I exclaim while pointing in her general direction. Why are there people following her?

"Hey madilicious!" I hear Mariah yell upon her approach. Madi rolls her eyes and returns the greeting while walking toward the end of the table.

"Hey guys, this is Clay,…" pointing to a cute black kid, "Glen," while pointing to a cute white guy, "and this is Spenc…where did your sister go?" She asks the two new boys.

"Oh, she was right behind us…Ummm, and now she is not." Clay replies awkwardly. He seems like the shy nerdy type.

"Well, lets go find her!" Madison sighs at the two boys while pulling them away as they both wave back.

Okay, that's it for chapter one. Let me know if I should continue or not. I'll probably leave it up for a week or two and take it down depending on the response it gets.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a Story Chapter 2

Ok so I have decided to continue this for the time being, but I will inform you now that it won't be consistently updated. I do have a school, a job, and friends competing for my attention.

Oh, and I do not own the characters if S.O.N., I only own my own original character. No copyright infringement is intended, blah blah blah. This applies to all previous and subsequent chapters as well.

Ashley's POV

After getting through my first two classes for the morning, I head over to the bench to meet up with Madison, so we can go to third period together. Where is she? She's normally here before me…and why is Mariah over here? Isn't she supposed to be an office aide this period?

"Hey, why are you over here?" I ask her.

"You mean besides gracing you with wonderful presence?" she sarcastically asks back.

"Oh, but of course, aside from brightening my day with your sparkling personality." I reply back mimicking her tone.

"Madilicous wanted me to tell you to just meet her at class, because she is showing that new chick around and will be late to class or some shit." She finally reveals.

"She would ditch me." I mutter.

"She is not ditching you, she is being helpful, and you know she's on that welcome wagon school thingy." Mariah responds while tugging me in the direction of my film class.

"Wait, why aren't you in the office?" I question her.

"Oh, I already checked in with Ms. Landry. So she told me would page if she needed me." She replies and then adds on, "So that means I get to walk you to class today."

As we walk, I link arms with Mariah and I make her carry my books, because she isn't carrying anything. As I arrive at the door, Mariah opens the door. Such a gentlewoman, she is. What's so nice is that she was just raised like that and doesn't even think about little things like that. She always opens the door, and gives her seat to other people and stuff.

"Alright boo, this is your stop, so have fun!" She says while hugging me before walking away down the hall.

When I enter the room I notice that the guy who normally sits next to me has moved his desk to the front. Sweet, my backpack has a chair now! Not long after, I groan with half the class as the teacher, Mrs. G comes in and tells us that we will be watching some foreign film with English subtitles. Don't get me wrong, I love movies, but I am kind of lazy and I don't do subtitles unless it really gets my attention. That's more of a Mariah and Kyla kind of area. I swear if Mariah was a dude, Kyla would have jumped her by now they could just bond over shit. In fact, if Mariah wasn't my best friend, I would have jumped her by now. I mean she is fucking hot and adorable. It sounds like they wouldn't mix, but she totally does. I mean she is like 5'10'' or 5'11'' and works out four times a week. And the way she dresses, she has the hottest collection of v-necks and cut-up band shirts I have ever seen. Normally, with those they would be kind of loose, but Mariah hems them so they are made to fit her like a then she has that whole polite thing with the door opening and she has these big hazel eyes that comes with the most evil of pouts. That pout can get her anything.

At some point during my thoughts of my best friend's hotness, Madison came in the room followed by some blonde person. A very attractive blonde person who is now sitting next to me.

"Ashley, this is Spencer, she's the one I was going to introduce you guys to this morning." Introduces Madison while pointing to the shy looking blue-eyed cutie.

"Sorry, I lost them after some person knocked me over in the hallway." She insert nervously.

"That's alright, I'm Ashley. Welcome to King." I introduce myself.

Any further talking was cut off by the beginning of the film starting. I try to grab Madison's attention and try to see if I can have an eye conversation with her about the sexuality of Spencer. After realizing that my staring at her isn't working I throw a wad of paper at her. After she finally looks over I look towards Spencer and check her out and then look back to Madison as if to ask "she playing for my team?"

Madison scoffs rolls her eyes, and shrugs at me implying "Bitch, is that why you're annoying me?" then proceeds to face back toward the movie.

I throw some paper again to get her attention and again gesture to Spencer with my eyes. Madi scoffs and just shrugs as if to say "How the hell am I supposed to know, so just go and watch the movie."

Realizing that I was getting nowhere, I turned around after giving Spencer another cursory glance and watch the movie.

Finally its lunch time! A time to consume horrible cafeteria food, and to hang out with your selected social groups, as I make my way over to the table, I see Chelsea and run to catch up to her.

"Hey Chels," I greet when I get to her side.

"Hey Ashley," she returns, "How was class?"

"Class was class, but I did get to meet that girl Madison wanted to introduce us to." I reply.

"Oh, that's cool, I got to talking to that guy from this morning." she tells.

"Ah, which one?" I ask.

"The black one, Clay, he's really sweet…and awkward, but sweet." She adds on the end with a slight giggle.

"Oh, someone has a crush!" I tease her as we get closer to the table.

"Shut up!" She huffs while sitting down. "Hey everybody," she greets trying to change the subject.

As I look up I realize that everyone, including two of the new people, is at the bench. I guess Glen sat somewhere else. I plop down in-between Mariah and Kyla and whine, "Ugh, someone shoot me, school is horrible." Kyla just rolls her eyes and ignores me, Mariah laughs and pats my head as I lean it on her shoulder, and I hear a giggle from across the table. I make eye contact with Spencer and smirk, Spencer gives me an embarrassed smile and blushes while looking down.

Oh, a blush, maybe she does play for my team. Or she could just be really shy. But still points for Ashley for getting a laugh! Looking up from my bottle of Coke, I look around to see everyone in their own conversations, with people leaving their own for a few seconds to put their two cents in another. Its then that I see Aiden looking at Spencer. I think he just realized how attractive Spencer is, and now wants her. I catch his eye while raising a brow, in order to ask what he thinks he is doing. He responds with a sheepish smile and a shrug and we both make the silent agreement to back off for awhile before either of us try to woo her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ashley's POV

As the week passed by, Spencer and Clay became integrated into my little school group, and Glen, will pop by every once in awhile. Clay is awkward, but very cool and was able to bond with Mariah over nerdy things like, history and Star Wars. Chelsea obviously found him adorable, and likes him a lot. And then the guys just like having another guy around to "balance out the testosterone to estrogen levels," as Aiden said.

Spencer gets along really well with both Madison and Kyla; she actually joined onto the cheer squad with Madi, and is able to bond with Kyla over crappy popular music. I think it's good that Kyla has another friend to hang out with over here; I mean she is friends with everyone else, but sometimes I think she thinks she doesn't fit in over here. Plus, it helps that Spencer is so freaking cute…but I digress.

By Friday, Mariah was able to convince the Carlin's to meet up at the beach over the weekend to have a bonfire, and they said they would go. The beach will be great, because I get to walk around in a bikini and show everyone how awesomely awesome I am. Plus, I get to see Spencer in a bikini, hopefully. And as long as Kyla doesn't get drunk and take it upon herself to give everyone a lap dance, again, then we should be fine. Although it was funny to see Mariah get all wide-eyed and blush. She doesn't blush very easily.

After our final class of the day I walk Spencer to the Carlin's car and I bring up the bonfire.

"So how are you getting to the bonfire?" I ask.

"Oh, ummm I will be going with my brothers. So, we'll probably get there around twoish…" she replies shyly.

"Oh, that's cool," I reply, "But if that doesn't work out then you can give me a call, and we can work something out."

She nervously bit her bottom lip and replied,"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow Ashley!" That lip bite is so hot. I should just want to sink my teeth into it. Woah, calm down Ashley.

Mariah, Kyla, and I all get to the beach at noon so we can get a decent pit and spot to catch some rays. Well, at least Kyla and I will, Mariah is going to actually go into the water, so gross. After we set up the wood in the pit to be lit later and set up the coolers with the beer and snacks, we finally strip out of our shorts and shirts down to our swim suits.

"Come on you lame asses, get in the water it feels great." I hear Mariah shout while coming up for some of the watermelon we brought with us. She may be my best friend and I would never hit it, but god damn I can appreciate it. She's all wet and her hair is all messy and dripping from the water. I can even see Kyla, who claims to be one hundred percent straight ogling her a little bit. Although, I'm not really sure whether its shock that Mariah has such a good body or that she actually thinks Mariah is hot, maybe both. After I finish ogling my hot best friend I roll over and reply," No, I'll stay here and be a ''lame ass.' Thanks."

"Ummm, I uhh, no I'm good!" Sputters Kyla awkwardly after I elbow her in the ribs to get her to respond.

"Are you sure, Kyla boo, because you're starting to get flushed," she tells Kyla before putting her hand on Kyla's cheek and teasingly adds, "I promise it feels so wonderful, and it'll cool you down."

With the physical contact and flirting, Kyla flushes deeply and sputters a weak agreement before being dragged by Mariah down to the water, Kyla staring at her ass the whole way. Looks like little sister is not as straight as she thinks she is. Poor Kyla, she picked the wrong person to get a crush on, not that Mariah is a bad person, quite the opposite. I mean, Mariah is polite, sweet, and everyone loves her, but she has one problem. Mariah is great, but she has a worse fear of commitment than I do. You wouldn't think so given that she will flirt with anything, I mean literally anything, I saw her flirt with a tree once. But, Mariah has this insane fear of being committed to a single person, what with her parents getting divorced when we were fourteen and her ex that just destroyed her. Its one of those things that we just don't talk about. There are a few things we know about each other but have never really talked about, like her parent's divorce, and my incident at the end of the last school year.

"Ashley!" I hear over my internal ramblings and sit up to see Madison and the Carlin's are approaching.

"Hey guys." I say when they finally make it to the pit we gathered at.

"Where are the others?" Clay asks while taking off the shirt covering his surprisingly in shape torso.

"Oh well, Mariah and Kyla are down frolicking in the water…" I start to reply before getting distracted by Spencer taking off her shorts and tank top revealing her dark blue bikini and her hottie hotness. Madison's snapping fingers break me out of my trance and I look up to see her eye's roll and Spencer's smirk.

"Right, well Aiden is going to get here around five, he had some family lunch or dinner thing. Sean said he wouldn't be coming because he was going to go help his friend make a movie or something. And Chelsea should be here soon." I finally finish telling Clay.

"Oh, sweet come on guys!" Glen shouts while running towards the water with Spencer and Clay trailing behind, leaving me and Madison on our towels to tan by the fire pit.

"Can you be anymore obvious?" Madison asks as soon as they leave the area.

"Look who's talking. I'm not the only one that was ogling a Carlin after their shirt came off." I mutter.

"Shut up, hoe. I was not," she replies.

I snort in and tell her "It looked like you were trying to develop x-ray vision."

"I was not, puta!" she shrieks before slapping me on the arm.

"Hey, what did I tell you guys about hitting each other?" I hear a highly amused voice say from above us. Turning I see that Chelsea has finally joined us. After informing her of the whereabouts of the others, Chelsea lays her towel out to tan with Madison and me. Easy banter and teasing flows between us as we all lay and the others play in the water, coming up every once in awhile for water or a snack.

After Spencer goes back to the water after getting some soda, Chelsea and Madison take it upon themselves to tease me, only to stop after I point out their crushes on the other two Carlin's.

"Besides," I reply "its not like I want to marry the girl, I just think she's hot."

"Who's hot?" I hear whispered directly into my ear.

"AH! Aiden you ass! Why do you do that?" I hiss out at him while punching him in his chest.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit, that was funny!" I hear him say with laughter clear in his voice and Chelsea and Madison giggling in the back ground.

"Ass." I mutter.

"But who's hot? Besides me of course." He asks while grabbing a beer for himself and handing me another.

"No one!" I reply while Chelsea and Madison take it upon themselves to shout Spencer.

"Oh, I totally agree, I really wanna hit that." He says.

"Spencer doesn't seem like the kind of girl to just let you hit it." Chelsea points out with Madison adding her agreement.

"Whatever, I still want it." He says offhandedly.

"Spencer isn't like other girls, asshat. You have to be in a relationship with feelings and stuff first." I mutter angrily.

"Oh, do I hear some jealousy, Ashley?" Aiden replies cockily.

"No, I'm just stating a fact," I reply, "make yourself useful and start the fire, the sun is going to start setting soon."

"That's right you ladies need a man to do this." He says while thumping his chest like an idiotic ape. Was the chest thump necessary, he should of just said "why, of course Ashley, I would be glad to." As Aiden starts the fire, Madison starts setting up the stuff for the hot dogs and Chelsea goes to get the pizza she brought from her car. I take it upon myself to get everyone else in from the water to eat.

As I get closer to the water I see Kyla and Mariah playing Glen and Spencer chicken with Clay refereeing and cheering them on. I then continue to watch as Mariah says something I can't hear over the waves to Glen that makes all the other players flush, allowing her and Kyla too gain an opening, allowing Kyla to push over Spencer. After Spencer comes up sputtering and blinking furiously to get the salt water out of her eyes, they all turn to me laughing at the wave's edge. After I tell them to come back to the pit, they all begin to come out, with Mariah running ahead, and Glen trudging behind muttering something about evil hot girls.

An hour after sunset and everyone is huddled together by the fire, roasting marshmallows and telling ridiculous stories.

"And then I tell the guy he needs to just go buy a dildo and go fuck himself!" Mariah tells and everyone bursts out in laughter. Chelsea and Madison rolling their eyes while laughing, while Clay falls over holding his sides, Aiden is crying and leans on to my shaking form, Kyla turning her head into Mariah's neck to stifle her laughs and Mariah just looking on proudly.

"That's ridiculous!" Glen guffaws. "I have something better though…" he begins to tell a story involving some mall back in Ohio, tooth picks, the cops, and a can of spray paint, with Clay and Spencer adding in little tidbits every once in awhile. As I look around, I notice the seating arrangements; Glen has an arm wrapped around Madi's waist with the other gesturing wildly in the air, Chelsea and Clay shyly holding hands under the blanket they're sharing. Mariah is cuddled into Aiden's side with his arm around her; Kyla in her lap leaning her back into her chest, Mariah has an arm wrapped around the both of them. All of them love to cuddle and both Kyla and Aiden seem to have a soft spot for Mariah anyways. And the wonderfully adorable Spencer is sharing a blanket with me, and wearing my hoodie because she got cold. And I find myself pleasantly surprised to think, this is perfect.

A few hours pass and were all just sitting around, drinking a little bit, and enjoying a drama free night, until we realize, once again, how much of a light weight Kyla is. The girl has only had like two and a half beers and now everything is just sooooo great.

"Ashley!" Kyla screams with a slight slur.

"Yes, Kyla?" I ask the slight irritation apparent in my voice.

"I. Love. You." She emphasizes every word with a gesture of her hands. Mariah just adjusts her grip on Kyla's waist and giggles quietly and leans over to whisper to Aiden who chuckles.

"Hey! Secrets don't make for good friendships!" she chastises her two amused friends.

"But Kyla…" Aiden starts to say, before Kyla cuts him off and tells him to stop hogging Mariah, because she is _her_s. Everyone else starts to chuckle and Kyla gets upset.

"Oh you guys are all so mean! You all like Aiden more than me!" she cries out pathetically, "it's not fair I knew Mariah first! You can't have her!"

"No they don't Kyla." Mariah coos soothingly into her ear. "They all like you just as much as they like Aiden."

"But you're _my_ sugar mama! Not theirs! I love you!" she whimpers pathetically while turning around to bury her face into Mariah's neck. Mariah looks at me and shoots a pleading look, but I just shrug and laugh at her.

"And I love you, boo. So why don't we just calm down and eat some s'mores" she asks hoping to cheer her up.

"Okay, but only if you make it for me. And you can't make any for Aiden or Glen. Because they are stupid boys who want to fuck you. And you are mine." And after Kyla's hilarious claim of ownership over Mariah, Spencer and I start busting up and have to leave the pit so Kyla doesn't end up upset again. We walk away with Mariah glaring at my back while muttering reassurances into Kyla's ear.

After we finish laughing, Spencer I walk back towards the pit with me telling her about the constant competitions for Mariah's attention between all sorts of people, the most common being Kyla and Aiden. I tell her that Kyla has always just had this thing for my female best friend and how I was never really sure if Aiden genuinely liked her or if she just liked messing with Kyla more. Spencer agrees that it is completely entertaining and that we will all have to hang out more, so she could see more of the odd triangle those three had. I realized at that point, Spencer and I were holding hands, and I liked it. We didn't stop holding hands until we got back to the group, and had to let go, so I could put the blanket back around us, only to have Spencer grab it again and hold it under the covers. Both of us have small shy smiles on our faces, Spencer with a faint blush, causing Mariah to look over and throw a questioning glance at me. I just shrug and enjoy the night, because tomorrow I'm going to have to talk to Mariah about this, and Monday school starts up and I get to see Spencer again.

**Okay, so that's it for chapter three. Some feedback would be appreciated, so review or pm me. I'll try to have another update by the end of the week, but no promises.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mariah's POV

On my way over to go pick up my lovely little Davies, I begin to think over the past weekend. After the bonfire and the super obvious signs of affection between several of my older and newer friends, and after discussing Ashley's lack of comprehension of emotions besides lust with her on Sunday, I have decided to play matchmaker for them. Although part of me thinks that this will make them upset, if they find out. And that is a big if. I can be very ninja like when necessary. Or I could make it completely obvious what I think. Hmmm…I'll talk to Aiden about it later.

After I honk the horn to alert the girls that I have finally arrived, I reach for my iPod and put on some talking music, you know something that both relaxes and isn't being interrupted by having someone talking over it. Jack Johnson? Nahhh. Nevershoutnever? Nope… Billie Holiday? No, Kyla always complains. Maybe I should just put it on shuffle or let one of them pick. I can use it as a mood gauge or something…

"Hey slut." Ashley says while voluntarily climbing in the backseat, she never sits in the back without arguing about it, she must need time to think.

"Hey Mariah." Kyla greets shyly refusing to meet my eyes this morning, probably over her actions at the bonfire. I probably should talk to her about that.

"Hey boos! So Starbucks or Jamba juice this morning?" I ask while pulling out of their driveway and heading out towards school. As the girls argue over where we should go, I pull into the 711 parking lot. This way Ashley can get coffee and Kyla can get some form of a fruity drink.

"Okay, lets go hoes. It is too early on a fucking Monday for this shit. Get out of the car and get something." I tell them as I climb out of my car, slamming the car door behind me.

After successfully finding a Rockstar, the purple guava juiced one, I grab a little plastic cup of pineapples and head to the register. I ask Eddie, The semi-cute tired looking college-aged cashier, who is staring at my boobs, to add a pack of Camel Crush to my order and to charge the two little women's stuff to me to. After finally registering that I asked him for something, he meets my eyes and blushes as he sees my raised eyebrow. He mutters some excuse about liking my cut up Beatle's _Abbey Road _t-shirt. He is soooo lying.

"Oh really, so you like the Beatle's?" I ask an idea forming in my head. I also see Kyla and Ashley finally coming up to the register.

"Oh, errr yeah, I like the Beatles." He says starting to gain some confidence because I'm having a conversation with him.

"Oh yeah? I love the Beatles!" I say smiling crookedly, and he forms a cocky smirk. Kyla looks on with irritation evident on her face and Ashley's showing her realization of what I'm doing.

"One of my favorites bands. They're just so awesome. I love all their music." He starts blathering.

"Oh really? What's your favorite album?" I ask innocently looking up at him through my eyelashes, Kyla fuming and Ashley smirking.

"Ohhh umm you know, the one with, errrrrrr…that submarine on it?" he stutters out flushing slightly as he tries to give an answer.

"_The Sounds of Summer_?" I ask only to hear Ashley acting like she is coughing to cover up her obvious snort at my question.

"Yes! That's the one!" he exclaims, smirking again thinking I'm fooled. What an idiot. "So, you want to hang out sometime?"

"Ha! No." I say grabbing our shit and turning to leave.

"What? Why?" he yells out.

"You sir are a liar. You don't know a single album. _Sounds of Summer_ is a Beach Boys album." I call out over my shoulder as we exit the convenience store, Ashley and Kyla both snickering while getting into the car.

As I sit in my desk blocking out the teacher droning on again about the sum of the angles of a triangle, I look over to see Aiden asleep at his desk, his head resting on his folded arms.

"Aiden! Aiden, wake up! Psssstttt!" I whisper yell to him even though he is sitting right next to me, poking him with my pen. Aiden grunts, shifting away to avoid my prodding.

"Aiden, come on. I'm bored." I say pitifully, hoping to get him to at least talk.

"What?" he grumble cracking open one eye to glance at me.

"I need your help." I say.

"With what?" he asks finally opening his other eye.

"I have a master plan." I reply in an even tone.

"I am not helping you bust into the cemetery again." He says immediately.

"One time! Gosh, besides it's not even like that, I just want you to help me with our friends." I huff back, it's not even like we have a record of it. The cops were cool and we didn't get in trouble or anything.

"I am not playing matchmaker with you. That kind of shit always backfires and people get pissed and hurt." Aiden says.

"Fiiiiinnneeee. Whatever." I mumble back while pouting and crossing my arms over my chest. I'll do it myself.

After plunking myself down into Aiden's lap at our lunch table, I have finally decided on a course of action. I will be blatantly obvious in my attempts to get them all together.

"Hey hon, how was third and fourth period?" I ask Aiden from my seat in his lap.

"It was fine, I guess. Can I ask why you are sitting in my lap when there is a perfectly good seat right next to me? Not that I'm complaining. I can totally see down your shirt." Returns Aiden while leering at my chest.

" Because, I wanted to, duh." I reply.

"But I can't reach my food now!" he says amusedly, while wrapping an arm around my waist and using the other to demonstrate how he can't grab his pizza.

"But you smell nice." I reply, a pout beginning to form, because I really don't want to move. I mean I'm already here.

"Well then take my jacket and smell it or something." He says while gently pushing me off his lap into the seat next to him.

"I'm keeping it until the end of the day." I state completely serious. And I am. He smells like really good, and I love the way lettermen jackets look on me. At some point during our conversation, everyone else arrived at the table with the exception of Madison, Glen, and Ashley. I decide to use this moment to begin my brilliant plan.

"Hey Spencer," I greet the adorable blonde sitting across from me, "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"It was good, I had a lot of fun at the bonfire." She replies, seeming still a little shy. Well at least she isn't all quiet like she was before.

"I'm glad, you and Ashley seemed like you were having a good time." I state seemingly innocent.

"Err, yeah. Ashley's great." She stutters out, a faint pink tingeing her cheeks.

"Yeah, you guys looked so cute together snuggled up under the blankets, all happy and full of smiles and shit." I say evoking a deeper pink to come onto her cheeks.

"well, ummm…" she stutters out before someone hits me in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell?" I yell looking over to see Ashley giving me an unimpressed look.

"Leave her alone, Mariah, stop teasing her." Ashley says coming to fend off the evil me from her little innocent princess Spencer.

"Oh, she knows I'm playing, don't you, doll?" I defend looking over to see Spencer nod before blushing again when I say, "Except you guys really did look cute together."

"Mariah!" she says before smacking me again.

"Ashley, leave her alone! She's just saying!" Kyla says before smacking Ashley on the arm. I nod my head in appreciation and Kyla looks down again blushing.

"No, she is not. She's being mean and trying to embarrass Spencer." Ashley defends rubbing her arm where Kyla hit her.

"She was just messing with her, Ash. No need to be so violent." Aiden says putting his two cents in.

"Yeah, bitch." I mumble out rubbing where she hit my head.

"Whatever." She says rolling her eyes, before sitting down and starting a conversation with Spencer filled with small smiles and giggles.

A/N: Yeah, so sorry about the delay, I kind of forgot about this. But then someone PM'ed me and so I wrote another. But, it doesn't look like this will be much longer, just because I have a lack of motivation. But yeah, read and review. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Just a Story Chapter 5

First off, I am so sorry for making any of you who were waiting, if any of you are still around… But yeah here is the next chapter.

Ashley's POV

Mariah has been pissing everyone off for the last two weeks. All she ever does now is harass everyone about how cute they look together. It's embarrassing when she points out all the cutesy shit I keep doing for Spencer. It's not like I'm even thinking about it, but it doesn't make it any less embarrassing when she points it out smirking at me. And then when I tell her to cut it out, she acts all innocent and goes and hides behind Kyla or Aiden.

"Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to go I wanna be sedated Nothin' to do and nowhere to go-o-oh.." comes blaring out of my phone for the second time in five minutes. I'm ignoring her calls, right now. I. AM. PISSED. My phone finally stops ringing and I fall back onto my bed.

"Ashley!" I hear Kyla yelling from down the hall.

"What?" I yell back hearing footsteps come closer to my door.

"Mariah wants to talk to you." She states poking her head into my room.

"Tell her to fuck off." I reply in a huff.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." I hear Kyla say as she is walking away.

Waiting for my heart rate to go down, I put in my head phones hoping to get just a little bit of sleep. I didn't sleep all that well last night; I had a dream where I was walking up to this nice house with tire swing in the yard and all that. And I turn to the right and see this kid playing with a toy car or something. I ask him what he's doing and the kid is like adorable. He has this dirty blonde hair and these beautiful blue eyes, and he gets all excited once he sees me. His eyes light up like Mariah's do when we tell her we're going to Disneyland, and he yells "Mom!" as he looking right at me. And kid takes off like Kyla after a Red Bull towards me and I scoop him up, because I'll be tackled if I don't. And then I hear this wonderfully feminine voice say "Oh Honey, you're home!" And arms wrap around me from behind and all I see is wonderfully tanned arm and a hand with a giant rock on her hand. This freaked me the fuck out and I woke up. And I couldn't fall back asleep, because honestly I've never had a dream like that before.

All of the sudden I feel something thump against my stomach and my eyes shoot open to see a Hershey's Cookies'N'Cream bar and peanut M&Ms. My eyes drift toward the door way to see Mariah standing there with a stuffed hippo and sad, sorry eyes. I look at her and see her lips moving but hear how a guy wants love but not for himself, but for a girl so she could love herself. I pull out my headphones so I can hear her.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry." She says kicking the imaginary rocks on my carpeted floor.

And I believe her, I really do. But she can't keep pulling shit like this.

"I know. But that doesn't make it any better. You made Spencer uncomfortable. I have never seen anyone that red before." I state steadily trying to keep my anger out of my voice.

"I know, and I've already gone to apologize to her. She's downstairs right now actually." Mariah says trying to gauge my mood.

"Oh well good." I say trying to keep myself from running down stairs to see her.

"You get that I wasn't trying to like piss you off right? I was trying to help." She says after a slightly awkward lull in the conversation.

"What? How does you locking me and Spencer in the janitor's closet with handcuffs and a vibrator help?" I yell at her.

"Well I'm sick of you guys being so cutesy and eye fucking each other and neither of you doing anything. I figured at the very least it would start a conversation." Mariah mutters.

"She's right Ash, we need to talk." I hear behind me, whipping around I turn to see Spencer in the door way.


End file.
